The King Chronicles
by HoodieDre
Summary: Follow Andre Williams Jr AKA D'Angelo King on his journey as a young and upcoming superstar in WWE. (Sorry for the summary. First story. Please R&R)


**A/N: **What up fam it's your boy, HoodieDre here with my first ever fanfiction story and probably the only story for a while, a career-driven story about my OC, D'Angelo King, I took some inspiration from TheLegendaryCed's OC, Joshua King with this. I know it's not the best name for a wrestler but in terms of a WWE guy, I think it's pretty good. I just slapped my middle name D'Angelo on there with the last name King and there ya go. Now this story is mostly gonna be career driven with a few personal scenes thrown into the mix but anyone enough of my bullshit onto this story.

**Tuesday, July 19th, 2016 - WWE Performance Center - WWE Draft**

Tonight was the night that the NXT Universe, the WWE Universe, WWE Superstars and NXT Superstars had all been waiting for. It was arguably one of the most important nights in all of WWE history. It was the WWE Draft. To some it was the day that would determine if Superstars went to Raw or Smackdown. But to others, it would be the day that would change there WWE careers forever. For me, it was the day that would make my dream, a reality.

My entire life, I have been dreaming of the moment when I would be able to stand inside of a WWE ring and hold the WWE Championship. Now there's no promise that I would get to hold that title but at least I would be able to stand inside of a WWE Ring. My dream, my life has always been WWE. I am a full-blooded WWE guy and there's never been another place for me. I remember being 7 years old in my backyard hitting my best friend with Rock Bottoms pretending to be The Rock. It just so happened that was what I actually getting paid to do now. WWE was the second company, I had ever known with Evolve being the first. I was a former Evolve Tag Team Champion before I moved to NXT where I held the NXT Tag Team Championship 2-times with different partners. One of which being my bestfriend in the whole world, Chris Gibson AKA Chris Storm.

My name is Andre D'Angelo Williams Jr AKA D'Angelo King. I'm a kid from a from a small town in Mississippi by the name of Canton. I'm one of the few people who made it out of Canton. I'm a 6'3, 265 pounds guy who a lot of people would say looks like a guy made out of a comic book. I have hazel brown colored skin with chocolate brown eyes with black eyebrows and a black mohawk fade. In my left eyebrow, I have a 3 cuts in it from my first wrestling match ever. Let's just say I learned the hardway that hardcore matches aren't as fun as they look. On the top part of my right arm, I had my favorite tattoo and arguably a symbol of my wrestling character, a bull that was tattooed on my upper bicep and shoulder.

I was truly blessed with a very athletic and muscular body frame. My body had given me the ability to have power in the ring and not only power but also athletic ability. I was athletic enough to the point where I could have both speed and agility making me one of the premier athletes. My body and wrestling style wasn't the only thing that aided me enough in the ring. My mind was another asset. I spent hours and hours of the day just watching and studying wrestling footage of the greats enough to have the knowledge of the ring inside and out. It was one of the things that Paul Levesque had raved about after he met me. He told me that I was gonna be one of the great assets to take WWE into the future. I don't really believe him since they got Roman Reigns, AJ Styles, Kevin Owens, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Finn Balor. All guys that WWE could definitely build their future around. They don't need me but I'm glad to say I'm here. And especially that I'm here with my boy, Chris.

Chris was a man with chocolate brown skin and a black box fade. He had bushy eyebrows and a black beard with faded sideburns. He had chocolate brown eyes and a physique that most guys in the business would kill for. He was 6'2, 252 pounds of pure technical ability. He was the technician out of us two, I was the athletic powerhouse.

"Man, I ain't been this scared since we were kids and we both broke Mrs. Quinn's windshield." Chris said making me chuckle. We were always close. There was nothing that could separate us. We've both had the same dream. The same goal and we were both gonna do it in the same company.

"Damn man you still talking about that. I remember the ass kicking we got. Your mom would kicked our ass."

"And your mom. There were too many ass kickings being handed that day."

"Yeah I remember, your dad and my dad almost whooped our asses as well but I guess they were too tired from work."

"Gladly."

"Sounds like you two were being trouble like always." The voice came from Isabella Robinson AKA Isabella Love. I turned my head to look at Isabella who was sitting in her seat looking down at my phone. She had a clear olive skin tone mostly thanks to her multiracial background of being Dominican and Mexican with a hint of irish. She had an angelic roundish shaped face with captivating green eyes. She had eyebrows that had a soft arch and lips that had a natural color to them with a body that most women would kill for with a body with weight in all of the right areas. She had her naturally brown hair and blonde hair that was in its most natural form of being curly.

"Girl what else is new?" The voice came from the blonde, Leah Van Dale AKA Carmella, one of the NXT prospects with hopes of being drafted.

"Hey, being trouble is part of our charm. We were like DX except the stuff we were doing was real."

"Like the time we spray painted a penis on Principal Smith's car." Chris said as we both started to laugh.

"Can you two idiots shut up? They're about to announce the next draft pick. And it's Smackdown this time." The blonde, 5'0 woman by the name of Alexis Kaufman.

"Calm down, Lexi we all know nothings gonna happen. There probably gonna go with Kane or somebody."

"We're gonna add a bit of pure athleticism, personality and just pure talent to Smackdown Live. That's why we're drafting D'Angelo King from NXT!" Shane McMahon said on the screen. I stared at the screen in shock at what I just heard while the people around me were clapping.

"There's your Kane." Lexi said as she chuckled while a smile crept onto my face. I can't believe this was happening. This was it. My dream was becoming a reality as I was gonna be on Smackdown Live now. I stood up with that same smile as Chris and Isabella and Leah also stood up with me still clapping.

"Boy go get that damn shirt." Chris said with a smile as he gave me a bro hug.

"Go get 'em tiger." Isabella said with a smile as I walked away to get my shirt.

This was it. I was living my dream now.


End file.
